


Milagro Navideño

by WriterNonsense



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de John Watson es todo lo gris que se puede esperar para un ex doctor militar que ha vuelto a Londres. Hasta que Sherlock se cruza en su vida, aunque no de la manera que ninguno de los dos esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milagro Navideño

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en un post de tumblr de traumachu con la siguiente premisa: 
> 
> Witch!lock au where Sherlock somehow turns himself into a cat and can’t turn back and he is this beautiful black cat with striking blue eyes and John thinks he’s a stray and brings him back to his flat because he’s seen him wandering around for a week, and the cat is always nuzzling against him when he walks by and “alright you little bugger, I’ll take you home.”
> 
> So about a week after John brings sherlock to the apartment, the spell wears off and John comes home from work to a very attractive man wrapped up in his sheets, who seemed to have been staring at the door, waiting for him to come home.
> 
> “And you are…?” John would think that the man was familiar, but he’s standing in the doorway, a bit wary, and Sherlock stares back, then would reply, “Well you were the one that brought me home, you should’ve asked my name.”
> 
> “You’re… You’re that cat??!”

John Watson odia la Navidad. Si es en Londres, aún más. Las calles están a rebosar de personas cargadas de bolsas que ni se molestan en apartarse cuando le ven aparecer con su bastón y que caminan de un lado a otro como si estuvieran huyendo de un incendio. Por no hablar del mal humor que hay flotando en el ambiente: padres estresados con tantas horas cuidando de sus niños en vacaciones escolares, pacientes con la gripe que no hacen más de quejarse de las comidas familiares a las que se verán obligados a asistir, y su propia hermana mandándole mensajes borracha sobre lo mucho que le echa de menos y que por qué no quedan para las fiestas. 

Lo único bueno que tiene su vida actualmente es el piso que ha alquilado en Baker Street. Su casera, la señora Hudson, tan sólo le dijo que la duración del contrato depende de cuándo vuelva su antiguo inquilino, pero le cobra casi la mitad de lo que costaría cualquier otro piso en Londres, así que John acepta la extraña cláusula sin rechistar y se muda a 221B. 

Los primeros días en su nuevo piso los aprovecha para hacer la mudanza desde la pensión en la que mal vivía desde que volvió a Londres. No necesita decorarlo porque el piso viene ya con todo incluido, incluso una calavera que lejos de parecerle macabra, le parece un buen compañero de piso: silenciosa, limpia y fácil de ignorar. Su terapeuta tendría para varias sesiones si se lo confesara. Por suerte para él, se limita a explicarle lo mínimo para parecer que se ha integrado a su nueva vida como civil. Tiene piso, trabajo, y ha dejado de mirar su arma cada noche antes de acostarse. Supone que se trata de un gran avance. Aunque Ella siga insistiendo en que lleve un blog. ¿Qué va a contar? ¿A cuántos pacientes les ha vacunado contra la gripe, o lo mucho que le cuesta subir con el bastón hasta su piso, a pesar de que sea una herida psicosomática?

Así, sus días están llenos de la misma monotonía: de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa. Quizás consiga una cita con Sarah, una de sus compañeras en la consulta, si se deja guiar por las sonrisas que intercambian a la hora de la comida. 

Va distraído pensando en dónde podría llevar a Sarah si le pide quedar y no ve al gato que se cruza en su camino al llegar a Baker Street. Tropieza con él, maldiciendo y dejando caer sus bolsas de la compra y el bastón, apoyándose en la puerta para no acabar en el suelo. 

\- ¡Eh!

Cuando se gira a mirar al animal que casi le rompe el cuello ve al gato, negro con unos ojos entre verdes y azules, sentado a unos pocos metros de John, lamiéndose una pata, como si el espectáculo le aburriera. 

\- Podrías pedir perdón, al menos. - Ríe entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ahora habla sólo, fenomenal. Recoge sus cosas y entra en casa sin darse cuenta de que el gato le sigue con la mirada y la cabeza ladeada. 

 

No vuelve a acordarse de él hasta el fin de semana, de vuelta de comprar adornos navideños para el piso. Sarah ha aceptado pasarse a tomar un té la semana siguiente, así que quiere tenerlo todo listo para su visita, y cree que con las guirnaldas y el pequeño árbol decorado que pondrá sobre la mesa de la cocina su piso va a quedar mucho más acogedor. Si además logra convencer a la señora Hudson de que haga sus famosas galletas de jengibre, cree que la cita será perfecta.

-      Mmmrau. – John intenta abrir la puerta sin que se le caiga nada, así que tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el maullido suena casi en sus pies.

-      Mrrrrraaaaaaau.

Está claro que es un gato con muy poca paciencia, porque antes de que John pueda siquiera mirarle, ya le ha pegado un bocado en la pierna.  

-      ¡Oye! – Mira entre sus piernas, donde el maldito gato mueve la cola de un lado a otro como si el despechado fuera él.

-      ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? No tengo comida para darte. – No quiere hacerle daño apartándolo con la pierna así que no logra impedir que se le cuele detrás cuando por fin abre la puerta y sube hasta su piso.

Suspira, librándose de las bolsas y su chaqueta, frunciendo el ceño cuando se da cuenta que estaba tan distraído por el gato que se ha dejado su bastón en la entrada. En vez de bajar a por él decide aprovechar su libertad mientras dura y coloca los adornos, riendo cuando ve al gato estirado en el sofá como si le perteneciera.

-      John, he traído galletas. ¡Oh! – La señora Hudson entra sin llamar, mirando sorprendida al nuevo ocupante felino de 221B.

-      Lo siento, señora Hudson, me ha seguido hasta aquí. Mañana lo llevaré al veterinario a ver si alguna familia lo está buscando. – Ambos lo miran, a pesar de su porte y lo limpio que está, se le marcan las costillas, así que, o lleva tiempo en la calle, o se ha ido de su casa porque no le trataban bien.

-      No, no. Vive aquí. Sólo que no esperaba verle llevarse tan bien con alguien. Hasta ahora había espantado ya a cinco inquilinos. Va y viene a su antojo. Espero que contigo se adapte por fin a ser un gato casero.  – La señora Hudson sacude la cabeza, acercándose a acariciarlo, y el gato lo permite un par de segundos antes de salir del sofá de un salto y subir a la mesa de la cocina a examinar el mini árbol de Navidad.

-      ¿Cómo se llama? – John acepta el plato de galletas, buscando dónde guardarlas lejos del alcance del que parece ser su nueva mascota.

-      Sherlock.

John alza las cejas, mirando al gato, a _Sherlock_.

-      Vaya nombre más raro para un gato. ¿De dónde ha salido?

La señora Hudson se muerde el labio, pasando la mirada entre uno y otro. Se encoge de hombros, soltando una risita.

-      Me temo que es una historia bastante disparatada. Le puse ese nombre por el chico que vivía aquí, al que le guardo el piso. Sus ojos me recuerdan a los suyos. Le gustaba tanto hacer experimentos que cuando desapareció sin dejar rastro y en su lugar empecé a ver al gato por el barrio pensé que… pensé que alguno había salido mal y había acabado convertido en gato. – Mueve una mano, chasqueando la lengua. – No me hagas caso, son tonterías de vieja. Se perdería y acabó aquí. Disfrutad de las galletas.

John cierra la puerta tras ella, mirando a Sherlock.

-      Eso sí que daría para una entrada en el blog y en el psiquiátrico más cercano.

 

Va a matarlo. Va a cogerlo y mandarlo de vuelta al agujero del infierno del que ha salido. John abre los ojos, jadeando por la adrenalina, el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Se fue a dormir temprano y el maldito gato parece que ha decidido que su nuevo hobby es despertar a John cada par de horas.

La primera vez fue por los maullidos tras la puerta. Pensando que se sentía solo y quería dormir con él, la abrió, y Sherlock, en vez de meterse entre las sábanas, se dio media vuelta y volvió al sofá.

La siguiente, cuando John consiguió volver a conciliar el sueño, fueron los ruidos. Sherlock se había dedicado a lanzar todos los adornos navideños al suelo, destrozándolos con las uñas, ronroneando de placer mientras lo hacía. John decidió que si cogía la escoba Sherlock iba a llevarse algún palo así que suspiró, resignado, y decidió dejar los destrozos para cuando fuera de día.

Y ahora, tras lo que deben haber sido tres horas buenas de sueño, Sherlock ha decidido pasearse arriba y abajo por su cuerpo, saltando sobre su barriga, oliéndole la piel que tiene al descubierto, mordiéndole los dedos de los pies, y dándole manotazos en la cara hasta que lo ha despertado de nuevo.

-      Santo dios, Sherlock. Los hay que queremos descansar. – Sherlock se sienta junto a su cabeza, limpiándose las uñas. Si no fuera porque lo atribuye a la falta de sueño, John se lo tomaría como una amenaza si se atreve a volver a dormirse.

Así que se da por vencido, decidiendo que aprovechará su día libre para ir a comprarle juguetes y comida a Sherlock.

 

Los juguetes y el rascador son el mayor error de su vida. Bueno, acoger al maldito gato sigue estando al principio de la lista. Pero gastar tanto dinero en lo que creía que serían una distracción para Sherlock y su instinto destructivo ha sido ridículo.

Porque en cuanto ha sacado los ratones de peluche de las bolsas, y tras pasarse casi una hora peleándose con los tornillos y las piezas del rascador, Sherlock supervisándolo todo desde el alféizar de la ventana, da un paso atrás, abriendo los brazos, orgulloso.

-      Mira, ahora podrás jugar y afilarte las uñas sin usar mis pantalones de árbol. – Le mueve uno de los ratones, haciendo sonar el cascabel que lleva dentro, y se lo lanza al sofá, esperando que los instintos de caza de Sherlock le hagan ir tras él.

Y sí, Sherlock parecía interesado en las nuevas incorporaciones al piso. Se baja del alféizar, debatiéndose entre el rascador y el ratón.

John sonríe.

Sherlock se lanza en plancha contra el rascador, tirándolo con fuerza al suelo, subiéndose a él para… oh dios.

-      ¡Sherlock, no! – El olor es el más desagradable que ha olido nunca. Cuando acaba de mearse sobre la caseta que tenía el rascador, su mirada se posa en el ratón, entrecerrando los ojos, y John corre a cogerlo antes que Sherlock, evitando que se le mee también en el sofá.

-      ¡Vale, me rindo! Nada de cosas de gatos.

El siguiente que le diga que las mascotas hacen mucha compañía va a tragarse el ratón.

 

**_Blog de John H. Watson_ **

_He adoptado un gato. Bueno, se puede decir que me ha adoptado él a mí. Se llama Sherlock._

_Lo sé, vaya nombre. Pero parece irle bien. No tuvimos los mejores inicios, si fuera por él me pasaría las horas que estoy en casa observándole o haciéndole caso, porque parece empeñado en no dejarme dormir._

_Aunque si tengo que ser sincero, tardé más de lo que me gusta admitir en darme cuenta de que Sherlock seguía un patrón. Sólo me despierta cuando tengo una pesadilla. Cada vez son menos frecuentes. Y ahora, cuando me levanto lleno de sudor y oliendo a pólvora, tengo una bola de pelo empujándome con la cabeza para que salga de la cama._

_No es el típico gato, al menos no si me guío por lo que he aprendido de gatos por internet. No le gusta jugar a cazar, pero sí parece estar observando siempre a las personas a las que ve por la ventana._

_Y me entiende. Cuando le hablo, sé que me está entendiendo._

_(Borrador guardado)_

 

Calienta el curry y sirve una porción para Sherlock que sabe que apenas tocará, pero también ha aprendido por las malas que el pienso para gatos ni se digna a olerlo, así que se ha acostumbrado a ponerle siempre una ración de lo que él mismo vaya a comer.

-      Mañana tenemos visita. Espero que te comportes. – Sarah y él ya han quedado varias veces en cafeterías e incluso a cenar, pero es la primera vez que la trae a su casa y espera que sea para pasar la noche. – La hubieras conocido antes si no hubieras destrozado los adornos. Menos mal que fuimos a Speedy’s en vez de subir.

Come sentado en el sofá, con Sherlock en su regazo, una mano en el tenedor y la otra entre el pelaje de Sherlock, que tiene los ojos cerrados, pero mueve las orejas, indicando que le escucha.

John debería haber aprendido ya la lección.

 

**_Blog de John H. Watson_ **

_Dios, debería haberlo adivinado. El maldito Sherlock sólo se comporta como un gato decente con la señora Hudson._

_Traje a Sarah a cenar a casa, pedí comida en el italiano que hay aquí cerca, Angelo’s, y compré un vino muy caro para acompañar la cena. Todo iba bien al principio, Sherlock no estaba a la vista, a Sarah le hizo gracia la calavera, llevábamos un par de copas de vino cada uno y parecía que la velada se iba a alargar, cuando Sherlock decidió honrarnos con su presencia._

_No voy a poder sacar las manchas de vino de mi camisa. Y no debería haber encendido velas, aún huele a quemado del mantel._

_Voy a tener que despedirme de tener sexo en esta casa._

_(borrador guardado)_

 

El siguiente intento por algo parecido al sexo lo tiene un par de días después. Queda menos de una semana para Navidad y se los ha cogido libres, en parte para dejar de aguantar a pacientes deprimidos por las fiestas, en parte para ahorrarse el bochorno de ver a Sarah. La pobre aún tiene las marcas de los arañazos en las manos.

Así que es una tarde aburrida, está frustrado y decide que le apetece masturbarse. Se da una ducha para ponerse en situación, y pasa a la habitación desnudo, dejando el lubricante a mano, sobre la mesita. Cierra la puerta, asegurándose que Sherlock sigue dormido en el sofá.

Se tumba boca arriba, poniéndose una almohada bajo las caderas, lubricándose la mano con la que empieza a acariciarse el pene, cerrando los ojos, pensando en…

-      ¡Marrrrrau! – Lo ignora, es ya todo un experto. Sigue pensando en mujeres, en lo que habría hecho con Sarah esa noche, en…

-      ¡¡Marrraaaaaaaaaau!!

-      ¡Joder! ¡Sherlock!

Los maullidos – si es que se les puede llamar así a los gritos que pega – cesan. John intenta volver a concentrarse.

Y se oye un trompazo contra la puerta. Maravilloso. El loco del gato está intentando echarla abajo.

Se debate entre ignorarle y arriesgarse a que suba la señora Hudson a investigar, o abrirle la puerta e intentar masturbarse con público.

 

**_Blog de John H. Watson_ **

_Fue el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida._

_Y juraría que esos ojos son humanos._

_(borrador guardado)_

_(borrador eliminado)_

 

Sueña con esos malditos ojos. Y con una lengua recorriéndole la piel de arriba abajo, y unas manos ásperas siguiendo el rastro de la saliva, y se levanta empalmado, con Sherlock tumbado entre sus piernas, mirándole.

Juraría que sonriendo.

 

Harry lo invita a cenar en Nochebuena, y la excusa de “tengo que cuidar de mi gato” no le libra de tener que ir, pero por suerte sí de tener que quedarse a pasar la noche y además la mañana de Navidad, ya tiene bastante con aguantarla borracha cenando.

Así que vuelve a Baker Street de madrugada, con el sabor del vino barato en la lengua y el inicio de una jaqueca, deseando poder encerrarse en casa con Sherlock y su falta de regalos.

Se queda dormido en el sofá, con el brillo de la tele de fondo, y Sherlock… Sherlock decide que ya no está tan aburrido como cuando empezó con el experimento.

Tiene otras cosas mejores con las que experimentar.

 

John cree que está soñando. Nota el peso de otro cuerpo sobre él, y abre los ojos para encontrarse con los de Sherlock, sólo que esta vez sí que son humanos, porque allí lo tiene, desnudo sobre él, pálido excepto el halo de rizos negros de su cabeza, sonriéndole.

-      John Watson, eres extraordinario.

-      ¿Sherlock?

-      ¿Quién si no?

Sacude la cabeza, pero no tiene tiempo de seguir pensando porque Sherlock le besa, lamiéndole los labios, gimiendo en su boca cuando John la abre para darle paso, y se abrazan, frotándose el uno contra el otro, a pesar de que John sigue vestido.

Sherlock le muerde el labio cuando John agarra su erección, acariciándole, haciéndole arquearse sobre él, y John jadea cuando Sherlock usa una de sus manos para desabrocharle los pantalones, acariciándole por encima de los calzoncillos.

Es rápido e intenso, y en pocos minutos John ve luces tras los párpados y se corre, gritando el nombre de su gato.

Es el sueño más real que ha tenido jamás.

 

Es Navidad, y se despierta recordando cuando era niño y corría a ver qué había dejado Santa bajo el árbol, peleándose con Harry para llegar antes que ella y ser el primero en abrir un regalo.

Suspira, aún con los ojos cerrados, intentando recordar su sueño, porque tiene los pantalones húmedos y desde que era un adolescente que no se levantaba así. Pero se siente laxo y relajado, y no le espera ningún regalo bajo el árbol ni tiene que ir a ningún sitio, así que si quiere puede pasarse la mañana tumbado en el sofá.

Pero su vejiga tiene otros planes, así que aprovecha y de paso se da una ducha, yendo desnudo a la habitación a por su pijama, secándose el pelo con una toalla, deteniéndose en seco cuando su mirada se posa en la cama.

En un segundo, donde por el rabillo del ojo había visto a su gato, ahora está… _él_. El hombre de su sueño, aún desnudo, tumbado sobre su edredón, con las manos tras la cabeza y los tobillos cruzados, como si estuviera en su casa.

-      ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Cómo has entrado?

El hombre le sonríe, y esos ojos… No puede ser. Sigue soñando.

-      Tú deberías saberlo. Eres el que me abrió la puerta.

-      ¡No puedes ser el gato! ¡Es imposible! – Da un paso atrás, preguntándose si por fin se habrá vuelto loco.

Sherlock se levanta de un salto, con una agilidad digna de un gato, y le mira de arriba abajo, haciéndole estremecerse.

-      Lo imposible, John Watson, es mi especialidad. – Le alarga una mano, ignorando por un momento que ambos siguen desnudos. – Sherlock Holmes, encantado.

 

**_Blog de John H. Watson_ **

_Ya no tengo gato. O sí, depende de cómo se mire. Aunque Sherlock sigue siendo tan molesto en humano como lo era como gato._

_Eso sí, prefiero los conciertos de violín que los maullidos. Y las caricias y los besos a las bolas de pelo en el sofá._

_Mi vida ya no es predecible ni aburrida. Ni siquiera Sherlock sabe qué ingredientes mezcló para la poción pero le he prohibido volver a intentarlo. Con haberle tenido de mascota una vez tengo suficiente._

_Para qué engañarnos, no va a dejar de hacer experimentos, y me temo que me usará de conejillo de indias. Me pregunto qué se sentirá al ser un gato._

_Aún así es el mejor regalo de Navidad que he recibido jamás._

_(borrador guardado)_

 

John, deja el blog que no publicas nunca y vuelve a la cama. Me estoy enfriando. SH.

Aunque lo publicara nadie me creería. JW.

 

Menos la señora Hudson, que sonríe cuando vuelve de las vacaciones y les ve juntos. Nunca pregunta dónde fue a parar el gato, ni John le ofrece explicación alguna.

Pero a veces, cuando sube a 221B a llevarles comida o ver cómo están, los ve, dos gatos, uno rubio y el otro negro, entrelazados en el sofá, limpiándose el uno al otro.

No siempre son gatos, a veces son sólo Sherlock, haciendo experimentos en la cocina, y John, leyendo el periódico en su butaca, pero siempre tienen las mismas sonrisas en las comisuras de los labios.

La vida de John Watson nunca vuelve a ser aburrida.


End file.
